


Is this seat taken?

by Bunny268



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny268/pseuds/Bunny268
Summary: My first ever attempt at fanfiction in general, based on a Tumblr prompt I saw "Did you just kick that guy off the sofa so you can cuddle with me?"Derek wants to use their pack binding time to really bond with Stiles but Isaacs is in his way.





	Is this seat taken?

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just putting this out there as I know I need to take a chance and let people read my writing to improve and see reactions. I'm a harsh critic of my own work, be gentle but honest please. I'm aware this is probably a rehash of other works but it's my take on it!
> 
> Totally unbetaed so please let me know any glaringly obvious mistakes I've made.

Pack gatherings had devolved over the past few months into nothing more than an excuse to get together and movie nights rolled into one.   
Since the alpha pack had been dealt with it had been pretty quiet in Beacon Hills and the gang were making full use of the free time for some much needed bonding and rest, and this Friday night was a typical gathering.

Alison and Scott cuddled up on one of the chairs in corner of Derek's loft where Stiles had insisted they set up a full entertainment system (especially since he somehow managed to talk Derek into footing the bill for it) complete with 50” television and PlayStation for their gaming and viewing pleasure, “shut up Isaac, it's totally better than X-Box”. 

As Stiles looked around the room at their little ragtag group he couldn't help but be amazed at how far they had come in just a few short months. 

Boyd sat in the other armchair with his arms wrapped around Erika who sat between his legs rubbing her hands absently up and down his calves in a low key possessive manner, while Lydia looked unfairly poised and elegant in the middle of the floor for someone who was currently supported only by a bean bag chair.

As per usual Isaac had sprawled himself over the majority of the sofa directly facing the television and given Stiles just enough space to squeeze on next to him. Fitting the two of them with the longest limbs onto the one surface was difficult at best, and they spent weeks shoving and bickering before Scott got sick of it insisted they alternate who got to stretch out each week.

Derek walked in from the kitchen carrying snacks having let the rest of the pack settle the argument of what to watch since no matter what they picked he knew that he wouldn't be focusing on it. 

He looked around the room trying to decide how to navigate amongst the limbs hanging off of each piece of furniture and where he should situate himself.   
They had left his usual chair open, a show of deference to the alpha that he had his own spot which was touching, really it was, but unfortunately it meant that he had to sit separately from all of the other members of his pack. 

He knew they were trying to be sensitive to the fact that he was not the most tactile, especially for a wolf, a habit born of years of holding himself apart from people to avoid being hurt again. 

At first he had been grateful for the distance and the fact that his new 'family' were not going to pressure him into sharing his space when he wasn't ready, but a few months in and he was more than ready to bridge that gap and get up closer with his pack (one member in particular more than the others perhaps) and he hadn't been able to figure how to make that happen.

After he set the chips and popcorn down on the small coffee table along with several bottles of soda he took a step back and hesitated for what felt like a long time but was probably only a few seconds.

Stiles noticed anyway, he noticed everything which was both a blessing and a curse. Derek used to be irritated with Stiles for pushing for answers, picking up on little things that Derek didn't necessarily want anyone else to pick up on. 

But over the past few months they had fallen into a more relaxed rhythm and, now that the information that Derek was withholding was not life and death, Stiles had stopped pushing him (though he clearly had not stopped noticing when Derek was holding back, as evidenced by the shrewd look he was now giving his alpha as he stood in indecision).

Derek knew what he wanted, had been telling himself for weeks he needed to just 'wolf-up' and do something about this need he had to be closer to the pack...well closer to Stiles if he was being honest.   
Since things had calmed down what had begun as a low key attraction to the long limbed teen, had been slowly building in something deeper. 

Stiles was the most loyal and courageous human Derek had ever come across, and his ability to see right through Derek's defences combined with his long fingers, sinuous muscles and hypnotising amber eyes had resulted in the older man becoming more than a little infatuated.

He knew of course that Stiles found him attractive, he could scent that much from the chemo-signals the younger man gave off. 

What he didn't know was whether or not Stiles was just concerned that Derek would reject him, or if he was only physically attracted to him and had no desire to take it any further than casual flirtatious remarks. 

Derek's main concern was that Stiles never seemed one to hold back when he wanted something, he had gone after Lydia with a laser-like focus for years and only seemed to have stopped pursuing her in the last few months. 

Derek held a flicker of hope that perhaps that meant Stiles was ready to move on (with him?), but he had a feeling if he wanted things between to progress beyond their current relationship he was going to have make the first move which was something he had never been comfortable doing.

Taking a deep breath the alpha steeled himself, for Stiles he was willing to take the risk and put himself out there trusting that even if he didn't get the response he wanted the younger man would never be cruel about it. 

He tore his gaze from Stiles' eyes which had been assessing him curiously while he built the courage to take this step, and moved from the corner of the living space toward Isaac. He roughly tapped the beta's feet causing him to startle and look up into Derek's eyes.

“Move” Derek's voice brooked no argument, though he could see Isaac's face was full of questions and he could feel every other pack member's gaze land on him at the unexpected request. 

He had no plans to explain himself or ask again (if you could consider his command asking) so he just stared at Isaac for a moment with one eyebrow raised until he curled his legs up and pushed himself up off of the sofa. 

Isaac stood for a moment looking slightly bewildered but when Derek lowered himself into the space he had just left he seemed to be spurred into action and went over to the remaining armchair and, with one last glance as his alpha after finding no disapproval in his gaze, he crashed down into Derek's usual seat looking confused but somewhat pleased to have his own space.

At this point Derek was sitting stiffly on the sofa next to Stiles, who was ostensibly watching the opening of the movie on the television in front of them but was surreptitiously sneaking glances over at Derek trying to determine what had brought this change to the seating arrangements about. 

After another minute of silence everyone seemed to relax as nothing else unusual happened and their focus shifted back to the movie, while Derek tried to calm himself as his heartbeat had sped up in response to all of their attention.

Now that he had managed to get himself into the position he wanted to be in he was having trouble figuring out where to go from here, he wanted to get Stiles to relax and understand his intentions here but since he wasn't exactly sure what those intentions were except to be closer to him, actually achieving that was proving more difficult that he had anticipated.

It takes about 10 minutes of incremental shuffling, helped along by the fact that Stiles has relaxed enough to settle into his seat and so is leaned slightly in Derek's direction, but eventually Derek finds himself close enough to Stiles to be able to shift subtly and press their thighs together. 

It takes everything in him to not react to the jolt of heat he feels when he finally manages to connect to Stiles, and also ignore the tension he suddenly feels coming in waves from his sofa companion. 

Stiles cuts his eyes over to Derek, seemingly noticing for the first time that he has edged so much closer and after a moment of hesitation he seems to decide that he is going to call Derek's bluff, and swings his legs into the air and up onto Derek's lap. 

Startled for a moment, Derek freezes before realising that this is the opportunity he has been looking for and relaxing while leaning over slightly towards Stiles and sliding his arm along his back wrapping it around his shoulders pulling him even closer while his other arm wraps around the gangly legs now draped across him.

Derek sweeps his eyes around the room at the rest of the pack but no one seems to have noticed their change in position, so he swiftly moves his gaze back to the side of Stiles' face who is still facing forward seemingly focused on the film, but Derek can hear his heart racing and see the slight pink tint to his cheeks revealing he is not as unaffected as he would perhaps like Derek to believe.

Another moment passes and Stiles slowly moves his hand along his thigh towards Derek's and the alpha takes his queue from Stiles and slots their hands together, and after a moments held breath they both seem to exhale and relax falling even further into their embrace.

Stiles shoots a look over to Derek who risks connecting eyes with him and a finds a soft smile on his lips which Derek returns shyly. They both turn back towards the film with a blush on their cheeks as they contemplate where they go from here, before Stiles seems to make a decision nodding to himself slightly and leaning his head over towards Derek's to speak softly into his ear.

“Did you just kick Isaac off of the sofa so that you could cuddle with me?” He murmurs with a smirk on his lips, sending a shiver running down Derek's spine at the brush of Stiles' breath across his ear.

Derek turns towards Stiles and finds that they are even closer than he had realised, just a breath away from each other now and being as brave as he can Derek breaths a soft exhalation across Stiles' lips “Yes” and then moves forward those last few millimetres to join their lips in a ghost of a kiss before pulling back to look into the young man's eyes to check he hadn't misread this moment. 

He finds Stiles with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted looking rapturous and as beautiful as Derek has ever seen him. Feeling reassured he starts to move in again and Stiles meets him halfway for a kiss which is far less gentle but just as full of care. 

They trade breathless kisses for a few moments, hands tightening their hold on each other before a cackle from across the room breaks them apart in shock as they realise they are not alone.

Erika is rolling on the floor with laughter as the others stare at the pair in shock and they all freeze for a moment before Stiles rolls his eyes and declares “Guy's, come on we all knew Derek couldn't resist my considerable charms forever!”. 

The tension is broken with a smattering of laughter and there are some mutters of bets being settled up as the group turns back to the television. 

Derek lets out the breath he had been holding, and turns to Stiles with a blush on his cheeks to see his reaction now that they have accidentally informed all of their friends of their mutual attraction. 

To his surprise Stiles is looking right back at him with a broad smile, only the slightest hesitation in his gaze as though perhaps he is a little unsure if Derek will be okay with this development. 

But Derek couldn't be happier that their little ragtag pack seems to have taken this change in stride with minimal mocking (though he expects there will be more of that later), and wants nothing more than pull Stiles back in for another taste of those addictive lips. 

He returns Stiles' smile to reassure him and takes a hold of his chin and does just that, completely uncaring of their audience surrounding them.

He still has no idea what film they are watching, but when it ends he has thoroughly learned the cavern of Stiles' mouth and how to encourage the little sounds of pleasure he makes.

After that the sofa becomes Derek and Stiles regular seat and Isaac keeps the armchair since no one wants to be in between the alpha and his 'cuddle buddy' “Stiles no one calls you that”, “Well they should Sourwolf, we all know that's what I am”.


End file.
